sun_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Norin Durame
Norin Durame was the only child of Deckard and Zyla Durame. Deckard was a wealthy real-estate tycoon in Doaba Guerfel, Corellia, and Norin was sent to the prestigious private school, the Nomad Academy in 23 BBY. In his schooling, Norin was exceptionally talented in computer classes. He was also exceptionally talented in all his other classes, and graduated two years early in 12 BBY. Later that same year he enrolled in the Coronet Institute of Technology and graduated with a Bachelor’s in Computer Science after just 3 years in 9 BBY. Corellian Engineering Corporation His thesis on advanced systems penetration testing landed him a job working for the Corellian Engineering Corporation shortly after graduating from CIT in 8 BBY, where he worked as a Computer Security Technician and helped harden their security systems. He was then later terminated in 7 BBY after getting caught slicing into the payroll system. Effectively blacklisted from any other reputable work afterwards, he resorted to freelance work and various illicit forms of financial sustenance. Life as a Freelancer A number of these jobs ended up getting him in trouble, such as when he blackmailed the Jablogian slaver known as Azmorigan in 5 BBY, landing a large bounty on his head. He also sliced into a BioTech Industries’ logistics mainframe and put in an order for numerous different cybernetics, marked as paid and ready for install. He later walked out with several thousand credits worth of different cybernetics (BioTech Industries Borg Construct Aj^6, NeuroSaav/Fabritech ScanMaster Arm, 2x BlasTech Industries Cybernetic Weapon Enhancement Mod VII, BioTech Industries “Duraskin” implant armor, NeuroSaav Corporation Hi-Sense Enhanced Eyes) installed free of charge, but eventually his crime was discovered and he was marked as a wanted man. Devalie Transport Company Shortly after, in 1 BBY, Norin came under the employment of the Devalie Transport Company, run by the Zabrak known as Argen Devalie on the YT-2000 light freighter Sub Rosa. His first job with Devalie was a salvage operation to find a lost Separatist Treasury Ship, ironically for BioTech Industries. The job was successful and the payout was immense. Managing to keep his identity a secret from BioTech, Norin and the rest of the crew collected their payout, and managed to keep some spoils from the job as well, such as the Cybernetic Enhanced Nexu, Captain Fluffles, that attacked the crew and was subdued when Norin managed to slice into its cybernetics and reprogram it to recognize him as its master. Thrust into the War Eventually, while working for DTC Norin managed to slice into the Holonet to fake his death, clearing his bounty and arrest warrant and changing his name to an alias. However, this didn’t last, as he eventually ran into an ISB agent who recognized him from prior knowledge. He was captured, but then eventually freed by the Rebellion in 1 ABY, who were impressed with his skills and in dire need of a Slicer of his talents. Norin then came into the service of Rebel Intelligence as an Operative. His usual mission assignments were: - Slice into the Imperial Holonet to distribute Rebel Propaganda, cause distress and recover information. - Operate as a field agent to support Rebel Special Forces. - Provide technical assistance to Rebel Bases and Military Installations. Norin also served as an electronic warfare officer onboard a Nebulon-B-class frigate on many occasions, and served in the Battle of Endor at this capacity. After Endor After Endor, the importance of Norin’s expertise increased significantly and he was utilized to a large degree to further destabilize the crumbling Empire. Recently he has become involved with a top secret Joint R&D Operation between New Republic Intelligence and the Sun Guard of Thyrsus as a head technician, due to his experience as an Intelligence Officer, expert level technical skills and experience working for a major Starship Manufacturing Corporation (CEC).